


[Art] I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire

by Lorien



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for diemarysue's beautiful story "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3986323/chapters/8948806">I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diemarysues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/gifts).



A quiet moment between Thorin and Dís.

**Author's Note:**

> [my art](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/) @ tumblr


End file.
